


Голод не знает дружбы…

by Melarissa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Belts, Captivity, Domestic Violence, Figging, Forced Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: Каждый алчет чего-то, а Рамси умеет распознавать желания.
Relationships: Damon Dance-for-me/Theon Greyjoy, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Kudos: 7





	Голод не знает дружбы…

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hunger has no friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331235) by [sylvanWhispers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvanWhispers/pseuds/sylvanWhispers). 



> Рамси сам по себе предупреждение, поэтому наслаждаться с большой аккуратностью.
> 
> Я соскучилась по Трамси, а тут вот небольшой и свежий текст попался... Современное AU, но от этого ничего не изменилось.
> 
> Thank you, sylvanWhispers, for such a pleasure.

В первый раз Теон увидел мертвеца, когда захотел ночью попить.

Он проснулся в пустой холодной кровати, что не было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. У Рамси был странный распорядок дня. Он приходил и уходил, когда хотел, и не особенно утруждал себя объяснениями. Чаще всего — поручения отца, развлечения с Парнями. После полугода совместной жизни Теон отвык совать нос в чужие дела.

Это были его самые длительные отношения, хотя Рамси Сноу и не был его первым выбором. Тихушник, едва заметно улыбающийся и моргающий куда реже нормального человека. Теон едва помнил его по школе, несмотря на всего два года, которые их разделяли, и то только благодаря Роббу. Старки словно рождались с выгравированным в мозгу каталогом местных семей и всех сопутствующих им драм. Впрочем, Теона это не касалось.

Отношения начались вполне невинно: дерьмовый полутемный бар, смутно знакомые серые глаза. Бесплатная выпивка, употребляя которую, Теон жаловался на Робба, на то, что тот расторгает их договор аренды, и все из-за этой девчонки (внезапно все намеки и предложения, типа заняться торговлей или вернуться в школу, обрели смысл, но откуда же Теону было знать, что они настолько всерьез?). Возможно, «она или я» прозвучало чересчур драматично, но помилуйте.

— У меня есть свободная комната, — сказал Рамси так небрежно и обыденно. — И мои друзья постоянно то остаются, то уезжают. Ты не будешь обузой.

По сравнению с Роббом Рамси любил покомандовать, зато был куда более раскованным. Выпивка после работы, видеоигры по выходным, травка по пятницам… Из соседства по квартире постепенно получилась оплата натурой, которая плавно перешла в дружбу с привилегиями, и с этого момента стало не очень понятно, в чем разница между соседом, которого ты потрахиваешь, и следующим этапом отношений.

Однако шесть месяцев спустя разница оказалась все же чувствительной. Теон спустился по лестнице в одних носках, нащупывая дорогу в темноте. Наконец он кое-как добрался до маленькой кухоньки. Он как раз искал стакан, используя свет открытого холодильника, когда ощутил, как через пол передалась вибрация от падения чего-то тяжелого.

Теон замер.

Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы приспособиться к жизни на граничившей с лесом окраине города. Поместье было большим и старым. Иногда в доме раздавались странные звуки, от которых проживший много лет в городской квартире Теон давно отвык. Покои Рамси располагались в пристройке к основному дому и выходили окнами на конюшню. Возможно, раньше это был каретный сарай или дом для прислуги, постепенно, после нескольких лет ремонта, превратившийся в небольшую отдельную квартирку. Слуги в нее никогда не заглядывали.

Неподалеку от пристройки находилась псарня, в которой жили псы Рамси, здоровенные бестии, шатавшиеся по ночам черт знает где. Порой друзья Рамси засиживались в подвале, играли в покер или занимались еще чем-то. В однозначных выражениях Теону было приказано оставаться наверху и оставить их в покое в подобные ночи.

Внезапно он понял, что крадется к лестнице, которая вела вниз. Если это собаки озорничали, он был обязан проверить их. Чтобы как минимум убедиться, что они там не перегрызлись между собой.

Ступеньки скрипели и потрескивали под его осторожными шагами. Однако даже сквозь звукоизоляцию нижнего уровня стали просачиваться другие звуки, а именно приглушенный лай собак, скорее возбужденный, чем угрожающий. Боги, неужели опять к ним крыса забралась?

Теон скорчил гримасу, припомнив, как ему целый час пришлось ползать на стертых коленях, оттирая и смывая кровь с плиток, которыми была выложена псарня. Он добрался до погруженной в темноту площадки и увидел луч света, который пробивался под дверью подвала. Слышались приглушенные голоса и смех, время от времени чья-то тень перекрывала свет. Так Рамси, оказывается, был дома?

Теон чуть не вернулся обратно наверх. Ему не разрешалось заходить в подвал. Это было пространство Рамси. И это был дом Рамси. Ему стоило…

Даже сквозь тяжелую подвальную дверь и несколько слоев изоляции Теон однозначно услышал сдавленный крик. Приступ паники заставил его схватиться за дверную ручку, и после некоторого усилия дверь распахнулась.

В ушах у Теона зашумело. Первое, что он увидел, была ярко-алая лужа, растекшаяся по полу и блестящая в свете ярких ламп дневного света. Все помещение провоняло железом, мочой и рвотой. Воздух был холодным, влажным, пропитанным сигаретным дымом.

В центре, у ног Деймона, бесформенной кучей валялось нечто, что когда-то было человеком. С костяшек Деймона капала кровь, а взглянув в разбитое, опухшее лицо жертвы, Теон без труда сложил все кусочки воедино.

— Разве тебе не полагается быть сейчас в кровати, милый?

Теон вздрогнул всем телом. Он не заметил прислонившегося к рабочему столу Рамси с закатанными до локтей рукавами рубашки, испещренной спереди брызгами крови. Тот не был в одиночестве, еще несколько парней слонялись по комнате, куря и наблюдая за происходящим.

— Чт… Я…

Голос Теона прозвучал не громче шепота, а глаза так и остались прикованы к жуткому зрелищу.

Деймон выпустил ошейник жертвы из рук, позволив телу упасть обратно на пол с тошнотворным треском.

— Не хочешь вышвырнуть его, Рамси? Тут и так полно грязи, не хватало еще, чтобы твоя постельная зверушка обрыгала все вокруг.

По комнате прокатился смешок.

— На его счет можешь не беспокоиться. — Рамси обхватил лицо Теона ладонями, которые пахли металлом и дезинфицирующим средством. — Ему нужен его сок, а потом он отправится обратно в кроватку. Ведь так?

Совершенно растерянный Теон моргнул.

— Это… это сон, да?

Снова смех. Даже у Рамси в уголках глаз появились веселые морщинки.

— Ну до чего же ты милый. Пойдем-ка.

Теон уперся. Он не мог сдвинуться с места, не мог даже подумать о том, чтобы позволить Рамси увести себя. Он знал, что Рамси был… что ж, процентщик было не самое приятное обозначение, но деньги и подарки, которые он раздавал, определенно были не за просто так. У Болтонов была репутация отморозков, но убивать людей? Да еще и в собственном подвале?

Лицо Рамси приняло кислое выражение.

— Не устраивай проблем. Делай, что я сказал, и пойдем со мной наверх.

— Я никуда с тобой не пойду.

В подвале внезапно стало очень тихо. Казалось, что случилось невозможное, и температура упала еще сильнее. Рамси двинулся вперед подобно хищнику, медленно, расчетливо, целенаправленно.

— Ах, вот как. Ты со мной порываешь, Теон? После всего, что мы вместе пережили? После всего, что я для тебя сделал? — Глаза Рамси казались кусками прозрачного зимнего льда. — Думаешь, можно мной попользоваться и вышвырнуть, как ты это делал со своими шлюхами?

— Это… нет! — Теон посмотрел на него, почти оцепенев от ужаса из-за такого недоверия. — Ты же только что убил кого-то!

— Ты его все равно не знаешь, — ответил Рамси, безразлично пожав плечами. — Но послушай-ка. Если это все, что тебя беспокоит, то, подозреваю, что твоя любовь ничего не стоит.

Он щелкнул пальцами, подзывая Деймона.

— Займись-ка им.

Деймон вскинул бровь и посмотрел на Теона с некоторым сомнением, обтирая костяшки о свою толстовку.

— Босс?

— Я видел, как ты на него смотришь. И вы все слышали: он больше не хочет быть моим. Так что вперед.

Тишина.

— Рамс… Ты увер…

— Я что, невнятно говорю? — резко прервал его Рамси.

Еще одна болезненная пауза. А потом Теон ощутил чужие руки на своем теле, и паника охватила его с новой силой.

— Стоп! Что ты… отстань!

Его грубо прижали к холодному бетонному полу, пока чужая рука ощупывала его и дергала за одежду. Он чувствовал, как его носки пропитываются кровью, напоминая о том, что не далее, чем в пяти футах, лежит труп.

— Хватит! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не надо!

— А за это тебе будет больно, — сказал Рамси, усаживаясь на табурет, стоявший неподалеку, и готовясь к зрелищу.

Теон вскрикнул, почувствовав, как грубые пальцы растянули его ягодицы в стороны и кто-то сплюнул прямо на его выставленную напоказ дырку.

— Давай. Может, я его подрастянул для тебя сегодня утром, — безжалостно сказал Рамси. — Надо было слышать, как он умолял об этом.

Теон видел, как его собственные слезы пятнали пол. У него вырвался придушенный стон, когда он ощутил толстую головку члена, безжалостно пробивающую себе дорогу внутрь его тела. Даже учитывая то, чем они с Рамси занимались до этого, проникновение все равно причиняло боль. Деймон было короче, но толще Рамси, и он растягивал его иначе, непривычно.

— Ну и как он? — спросил Рамси, и на какой-то момент Теон не мог точно сказать, к кому он обратился. — Как ты себе и представлял?

Деймон на пробу толкнулся бедрами, вырвав у Теона болезненный скулеж.

— Это… он хорош, — ответил Деймон, и в его голосе смешались сомнения и похоть. — Теперь я понимаю, почему ты его оставил.

— Не могу утверждать, что чувствую то же самое, — мрачно сказал Рамси. — Неблагодарная потаскуха.

Теон улегся щекой на пол, пытаясь удержать внутри поднимающуюся по пищеводу рвоту. Все его тело трясло от отвращения: его вызывало тело, лежавшее в помещении, удерживавшие его руки и медленно трахающий его член. Он уже не смог скрывать откровенных рыданий, когда Деймон погрузился в него до основания, и вскинул полные слез глаза, чтобы найти взгляд Рамси.

Освещенный сзади, Рамси выглядел как ужасающий силуэт. Сотканная из теней фигура, бесстрастно взирающая на унижение Теона.

— Почему?

— Почему? — повторил Рамси, плавно поднимаясь со своего табурета и опускаясь на колени: — Потому что ты или мой, или ты ничто. Чем ты хочешь быть?

Теон чуть не задохнулся от комка в горле.

— Я твой.

— И надолго?

Слезы полились по лицу Теона нескончаемым потоком, капая с подбородка.

— Навсегда. В-вечно.

Рамси улыбнулся и прижался губами ко лбу Теона.

— Умница.

Он перевел сразу ставшим ледяным взгляд на Деймона.

— Достаточно.

Его тон не оставлял ни малейшей возможности для возражений. Деймон выругался и выдернул член наружу, оставив обессиленного и опустошенного Теона на полу. Раздались сдавленные смешки и звуки того, как Деймон додрачивал себе, но Теон едва их слышал.

Он позволил Рамси поставить себя на ноги и отвести по лестнице вверх, через кухоньку и обратно в спальню, как во сне. Прежде чем нежно усадить его на край кровати, Рамси сунул ему в руку пачечку сока и неизвестную белую таблетку.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сейчас опять лег спать, договорились? Мы поговорим обо всем, что случилось, завтра утром.

Под взглядом всевидящих глаз Рамси Теон засунул таблетку в рот дрожащими руками. На вкус она напоминала горьковатый мел, вкус, который даже яблочный сок не смог полностью смыть.

Это просто сон. Это не по-настоящему.

Уверенная рука на груди заставила Теона лечь. Он даже не запомнил того момента, когда коснулся подушки.

***

Все знали, что Рамси Сноу любил играть в игры.

Фальшивые игры, игры с разумом, пари и ставки… Одни более, другие менее несправедливые. Порой казалось, что он сам вовсе не принимает участия в игре, а просто садится с краешку и наблюдает за тем, что будут делать другие.

С тех пор, как они сошлись, Теон стал регулярным участником этих игр. Он цеплялся за руку Рамси на вечеринках и в бильярдных залах, наблюдая за тем, как тот ловил на крючок и подзуживал очередную выбранную жертву. Рамси очень любил загонять людей в ловушку: Теон был уверен, что тот копил деньги и наркотики только для того, чтобы раздавать их, а потом смотреть, как люди сами себя хоронят.

Парочка бесплатных колес тут, небольшая взятка там, приличные чаевые проститутке, прежде чем подослать ее к недавно обручившемуся приятелю. Будь то наркотики, азартные игры или женщины… ему нравилось узнавать, в чем состояли тайные предпочтения и разжигать их, а потом откидываться на спинку стула и наблюдать, как та или другая бедная душонка падала под грузом собственной жажды.

Теон привык думать, что ему повезло каким-то образом ускользнуть от этого радара или же он был избавлен от подобных развлечений.

— Ты так отчаянно хочешь быть любимым?

… Могло быть и хуже.

Через некоторое время люди перестали замечать Теона вовсе. Они смотрели только на Рамси, разговаривали только с ним. Теон опустился до уровня прислуги, стал невидимым, превратился в декорацию. Чаще всего он даже не садился, а вращался, как спутник на орбите, вокруг стула Рамси.

Рамси порой непреодолимо притягивал его себе на колени, поигрывая пальцами с поясом его брюк или запуская их в вырез рубашки. Такие незначительные и почти неосознанные жесты, которые помогали Теону чувствовать себя замеченным в комнате, которая не обращала на него внимания. Порой малознакомые люди бросали на него любопытные взгляды, но большинство остерегались смотреть на него слишком пристально. Даже если кто-то и замечал цепочку синяков, выглядывающую из-под воротника рубашки, или следы от веревки на запястьях, прикрытых рукавами, они ничего не говорили.

Они не смели.

***

Теон проснулся с тяжелой головой, дневной свет проникал сквозь гардины и жег ему глаза.

Рамси навалился на него, ровно дыша в затылок. Где-то на улице пели птицы. Неужели все случившееся было сном? Воспоминания Теона были смутными и сюрреалистичными.

Он заерзал под простынями, осторожно выбираясь из объятий Рамси. А потом его взгляд упал на смятую пачку из-под сока на тумбочке возле кровати. Желудок разом провалился вниз. Боги, каким же дураком он был!

Теон выскользнул из спальни в спортивных штанах и носках, тихонько скуля от пронзающей задницу боли, пока он спускался по лестнице. Торопливо обувшись, он начал искать ключи от машины. Их не было на обычном месте: ни на крючке возле двери, ни в мисочке с монетками или на столе в кухне. В отчаянии Теон принялся рыться в карманах курток, когда негромкий звон привлек его внимание.

— Ищешь что-то?

Прислонившись к перилам, голый до пояса Рамси стоял со спутанными после сна волосами, и ключи свисали с его пальца. Он осмотрел Теона с ног до головы и тяжело вздохнул.

— Ты меня разочаровал, зверюшка. По-настоящему.

— Рамси, я просто хотел…

— Съездить куда-нибудь? — Взгляд стал острее. — Покинуть меня?

— Н-нет!..

Рамси заставил Теона замолчать, вскинув палец.

— Ты же знаешь, я терпеть не могу, когда ты врешь.

Он принялся играть с ключами, подбрасывая их на ладони.

— Думаю, пора нам с тобой поговорить.

***

Если бы Теон оглянулся и припомнил, то это именно он начал постепенно стирать границы. Он начал стирать их белье вместе, потом принялся надевать толстовки и джинсы Рамси и следить за его реакцией. Он позволял себе засыпать в кровати Рамси, вместо того, чтобы возвращаться в собственную, просто потому, что хотел увидеть, а что же произойдет.

На самом деле у него не было ни конкретного плана, ни какой-то цели. Теон никогда не был против отношений, однако он постоянно ждал чего-то такого, чему никак не мог придумать названия. Внимания, признания, безопасности. Рамси выглядел всегда таким уверенным в себе и держащим все под контролем, словно вообще не прилагал никаких усилий и был недосягаем, именно так, как Теон пытался изобразить.

— Мне стоило понять, куда все катится. Я с самого начала знал, что у тебя все не в порядке. И что у тебя… проблемы с лояльностью, — говорил Рамси, похлопывая по ладони парой тонких резиновых перчаток. — Но мы что-нибудь придумаем. После того, как все закончится, мы будем ближе друг другу, чем когда-либо.

Теон обессиленно потянул за кожаные наручники, которыми был растянут на тяжелом деревянном кресте. После прошлой ночи пол в подвале промыли из шланга, но отчетливая вонь смерти и телесных жидкостей никуда не делась. Он не спросил, что стало с трупом.

— Прежде чем подниматься на новый уровень отношений, партнеры должны быть уверены, что их ценности совпадают. Ты и я должны добиться взаимопонимания, чтобы двигаться дальше и забыть прошлые размолвки. Привести наши ценности к единому знаменателю. — Рамси поднял длинный клинок с волнистым лезвием, и Теон едва не потерял сознание при его виде. — На данный момент моим приоритетом является не попасть в тюрьму. Я не хочу убивать тебя…

— Я никому ничего не скажу, обещаю, я не скажу!

Рамси бросил на него чуть раздраженный взгляд, словно был в волоске от того, чтобы закатить глаза.

— Не прерывай меня. Как я и сказал, кто будет любить тебя, если я окажусь в тюрьме, Теон?

Теон едва сумел подавить всхлипы, и Рамси подошел поближе, встав так, что почти коснулся грудью груди Теона.

— А если я убью тебя, — тихо продолжил он, — то кто же будет любить меня?

Когда лезвие, наконец, вспороло кожу Теона, Рамси шептал успокаивающие словечки и целовал его, заглушая крики. Теон слышал, как куски его собственной кожи шлепались на пол, как звякали по дну медицинской металлической кюветы его ногти. Он запомнил, что мольбы только все ухудшает. Время размылось, боль смешивалась с уверениями в любви и восхвалениями его красоты («Вот так, милый, ты идеален, я знал, что так и будет…»).

Сквозь пелену слез Теон видел, как Рамси менял ножи для снятия кожи на скальпели, скальпели на щипцы. Физическая боль отвлекала от разбитого вдребезги сердца.

Когда Рамси закончил с дневной программой, он отошел и принялся собирать свои грязные клинки. Потом он вернулся к кресту и на пробу потрепал Теона по щеке. Теон живо представил себе, как плюет ему кровью в лицо, глядя, как алые брызги испещряют бледную кожу. Но вместо этого, дрожа всем телом, он сглотнул собравшееся во рту железо, и поцеловал своего парня на сон грядущий.

Когда Рамси ушел, он погасил свет, оставив Теона в полной темноте. И в холодных объятиях подвала знакомый голос все шептал и шептал Теону, как заевшая пластинка.

Тебе некуда идти. Нет никого, кто готов защитить тебя. Просто поддайся, и все будет как прежде.

***

В конце концов, Рамси отнял у него два пальца на руке и один на ноге и несколько полосок кожи на разных частях тела. Блестящий чип GPS укоренился глубоко в мясистой части бедра Теона, а лодыжку другой ноги охватил тяжелый браслет для наблюдения за домашними арестантами.

Две недели спустя Теон лишился еще одного пальца на ноге в наказание за то, что пытался уговорить слуг в главном доме помочь ему. А еще несколько недель позже, после попытки украсть лошадь из конюшни, у него на подошве левой ноги появилось клеймо, выжженное каленым железом.

После этого он перестал пытаться покинуть каретный сарай. Он скреб полы и заботился о собаках, чистил окна и вытирал пыль. Занятость помогала ему оставаться в своем уме в течение долгих дневных часов. Иногда он сидел у окна в спальне и рассматривал поместье Болтонов, глядел на многочисленных работников, сновавших туда-сюда через двери главного дома. Иногда те замечали его, но быстро отводили глаза и продолжали заниматься своими делами.

Поддерживай Рамси в хорошем настроении, не зли его. Эти слова превратились в его мантру, пока он убирался и готовил, и когда по утрам целовал Рамси на пороге на прощание, перед тем, как тот уходил по делам, и по вечерам, когда тот возвращался.

Ночами, когда Рамси притаскивал новую жертву, Теону приказывалось приходить тоже. У него теперь был особый стул в углу, откуда он смотрел, как Рамси продвигается своими клинками сквозь плоть незнакомцев. Иногда Теону даже вменялось в обязанности держать хирургический поднос, обеспечивая для Рамси постоянную смену ножей и прочих жутких инструментов.

— Зачем? — однажды спросил Теон едва слышно, держа глаза опущенными вниз, с ушами, в которых звенело от криков.

— Потому что он должен моему отцу деньги и не может расплатиться, — беззаботно ответил Рамси. — Это предупреждение, дорогуша. Иначе кто-нибудь еще захочет использовать нашу доброту.

— Нет, я имел в виду… Зачем я здесь, сэр? Какой в этом смысл?

Рамси уже отвернулся от него, сполоснул окровавленные щипцы в спирте и снова полез к мужчине, намереваясь добраться до оставшихся зубов. Он задумчиво хмыкнул, с силой раскрывая его полный крови рот.

— Мне всегда хотелось иметь домашнюю зверюшку.

Теон почувствовал, как внутри него что-то сжалось в комок. Его хватка на подносе ослабла, и несколько скальпелей упали на пол. Рамси бросил на него косой взгляд.

— Ну ты только посмотри, что ты наделал. Даже поднос не можешь удержать? Или ты специально саботируешь мою работу? Хочешь выставить меня на посмешище перед нашим гостем?

— Нет! Я бы никогда!..

Теон опустился на четвереньки и принялся торопливо собирать разбросанные инструменты, не обращая внимания на острые лезвия.

— Идиот! — Рамси тычком заставил Теона убрать окровавленные руки и грубо пихнул его в сторону двери. — Вон. Я с тобой потом разберусь.

Теон заковылял наружу. Несмотря на то, что Рамси делал вид, будто рассержен, на самом деле тот был счастлив, потому что нашел повод для еще одного наказания. Теона охватила дрожь, глаза наполнились слезами.

Он ушел без единого слова, зная, что все равно это было бесполезно.

***

Долго ждать ему не пришлось.

Сердце его забилось сильнее, когда он услышал шаги Рамси на лестнице, ведущей в спальню. Положив искалеченные руки на колени, он попытался выровнять дыхание. Даже спустя недели оставшиеся вместо отрезанных пальцев пустые места ужасно болели.

Рамси остановился в дверном проеме и холодно уставился на Теона.

— В последнее время ты выглядишь каким-то тревожным, — сказал он, ослабляя галстук. — Вялым… Я тебе не надоел?

— Конечно, нет. Никогда.

— Гм. — Шорох, с которым ремень покинул шлевки, заставил кровь застыть. — Думаю, ты еще помнишь, как все делается?

Теон скорчил гримасу. В самые первые дни их отношений он познакомился с некоторыми предпочтениями Рамси. Поначалу все было довольно невинно: привязанные галстуком к изголовью кровати руки, прищепки на чувствительных сосках. Не слишком приятно, но и ничего безумного. Теон пересмотрел достаточно порно.

Боль сама по себе никогда не возбуждала его, но зато сияющие глаза Рамси и жадные прикосновения его рук прекрасно справлялись с задачей.

Значит, ремень. Когда дело дошло до ремня, он чуть не запросил перерыв. Теперь он задумался, а остановился бы Рамси в таком случае? Или продолжил? И не поругались бы они после всего? Не упаковал бы Теон свои вещи и не ушел бы задолго до того, как все случилось?

Но в чем был смысл думать об этом теперь.

Шмыгая носом, Теон с несчастным видом перевернулся на живот и уткнулся лицом в матрас, одновременно спуская резинку своих изношенных спортивных штанов.

Первый удар ремня напоминал ожог. С другой стороны, получить такое обыденное наказание после всего, что уже было, казалось смешным. Ремнем наказывали жен, о чем Рамси не забывал напоминать Теону. Обвинения в распутстве и порочности текли с его губ, когда обжигающая кожа ремня раз за разом соприкасалась с телом.

— Я что, сам виноват в том, что позволил тебе расслабиться? — спросил Рамси, опытной рукой перетягивая одновременно сразу обе выпуклости пятой точки Теона. — Или я не уделял тебе достаточно внимания?

Удар ремня по верхней части бедер заставил Теона крепче вцепиться в простыни. Он не смог бы дать ответ, даже если бы попытался. Ну и к тому же он понимал, что это один из риторических монологов Рамси.

— Я знаю, что в последнее время нам пришлось нелегко, — продолжил тот, жестоко полосуя самую мясистую часть ягодиц Теона. — Нам обоим понадобится время, чтобы восстановить потерянное доверие.

Теон беспомощно зарылся в одеяло. Кожа ощущалась настолько горячей, словно на ней вот-вот должны были появиться волдыри, и он не сомневался, что Рамси уже рассек ее до крови. После каждого нового удара он ожидал, что из одного из набухших рубцов потечет струйка крови.

— Но ведь никто и не говорил, что отношения — это просто, а? — Еще один удар в то место, где ягодицы Теона переходили в бедра. — Я не собираюсь просто так отказываться от нас.

Рамси стиснул благодаря собственным усилиям превратившуюся в сплошной кровоподтек плоть, наплевав на то, что Теон начал хныкать и извиваться. Он задыхался от того, сколько сил потратил на такую основательную порку.

— И я знаю, что и ты тоже не захочешь так просто все бросить. — Он шлепнул Теона по бедру. — Вставай и отправляйся в угол.

Теону потребовалось некоторое время, прежде чем он понял команду. Обычно на этом моменте Рамси раздвигал ему ноги и доставал смазку. Что бы это значило?

Еще один шлепок, куда сильнее предыдущего.

— Все еще в облаках витаешь?

Тут Теон кое-как поднялся на ноги.

— Нет! — Он чуть не споткнулся, торопясь быстрее добраться до угла. — Нет, сэр.

Теон понуро уперся лбом в угол, болезненно осознавая, что его избитая задница выставлена на полное обозрение. Он ждал, прислушиваясь к удаляющимся по лестнице шагам.

Похоже, Рамси пошел на кухню и теперь искал что-то в морозилке.

Теон и представить себе не мог, что тот ищет. Может, лед?

Наконец шаги вернулись.

— Можешь посмотреть на меня.

Теон неуверенно отвел глаза от стены. Рамси стоял возле него, держа в руках что-то похожее на большую анальную пробку, выструганную из белого материала, больше всего напоминавшего дерево.

— Слыхал когда-нибудь про фиггинг, зверюшка?

— М-м…

— Это наказание, которое применялось к непослушным школьникам в… менее цивилизованные времена, — мягко подсказал Рамси. — А сегодня его используют как сексуальную игру. Имбирь вызывает постепенное нагревание и ощущение покалывание, которое становится тем сильнее, чем дольше находится он внутри. Говорят, если подержать его в морозилке, то ощущения усиливаются.

Глаза Теона расширились.

— Некоторым бывает довольно тяжело такое вытерпеть, другие почти ничего не чувствуют, — продолжил Рамси, крутя штуку в руках. Потом их с Теоном взгляды пересеклись. — Но это не имбирь.

Ох. Нет, погодите-ка.

— Это корень хрена. Он хуже. — Рамси скользнул ладонью по боку Теона, остановившись, когда добрался до задницы. — Его никогда не использовали для школьников, только для более серьезных преступников. В прежние времена к публичной содомизации корнем хрена приговаривались изменщицы и прочие распутные блудницы за их преступления. Мне весьма любопытно, как такая незначительная вещица может иметь такой эффект… так что ты мне как раз и расскажешь.

Корчась, Теон беспомощно ловил ртом воздух, пока Рамси засовывал замороженную штуку ему в дырку. Он скреб ногтями по стене, пытаясь приспособиться к проникновению.

— Твои руки останутся на стене или на затылке, а ты сам — в этом углу, где ты подумаешь о том, что ты сделал. — Рамси схватил его за лицо. — Ты меня понял?

Теон трясся, чувствуя твердую ледяную штуку внутри.

— Д-да, сэр.

Еще до того, как его тело полностью согрело пробку, он начал чувствовать. Теон прижался лбом к стене и попытался успокоить дыхание, но это не помогло: жжение очень быстро усиливалось. Тогда он начал извиваться в бесполезной попытке избавиться от дискомфорта, который вскоре превратился в настоящую боль.

— Он действует быстрее, чем я ожидал, — со скучающим видом заметил Рамси, лежавший на кровати. Он играл со своим телефоном: Теону были слышны искусственные звуки печатания на клавиатуре. — Интересненько.

Прошло несколько секунд, и сердечный ритм Теона ускорился, на затылке выступил пот. От мгновения к мгновению он надеялся, что жжение, наконец, достигло своего апогея, но оно все нарастало. Было довольно сложно выразить в словах то, что он испытывал: у него в кишках словно смешивались огонь и кислота, сжигая чувствительное нутро. Уровень жжения постоянно колебался от «пламени свечи» до «траха со скорпионом». Из глаз уже свободно лились слезы, но Теона это давно не волновало. Он не мог думать ни о чем, его мир сократился до седьмого круга ада, сжигавшего его задницу изнутри.

— Сэр, — выдавил он, пытаясь сохранять неподвижность. Ногтями он продолжал скрести по стене. — Хозя…

— Возьми себя в руки или положи руки на затылок, — ласково произнес Рамси.

Теон застонал нечеловеческим голосом, вцепившись себе в волосы. Боги, пусть это поскорее закончится. Сколько времени все продолжается? Пять минут или целый час? Его мышцы свело спазмом, он инстинктивно сжался вокруг предмета внутри себя, и внезапная огненная волна заставила побледнеть все у него перед глазами. Теон прикусил язык, пытаясь удержаться от крика, но у него все равно вырвался странный звук. Он закашлялся, почувствовав железо на языке, и забрызгал розовым стену.

— Что я тебе говорил насчет самоповреждений? — резко спросил Рамси, поднимаясь на ноги. — Хочешь, чтобы я сходил за наручниками?

Но Теон только жалобно заскулил в ответ. Не имело значения, как бы он ни извивался или ни корчился, жжение внутри него не прекращалось, и стало таким сильным, что он опасался, что вся слизистая растворилась напрочь.

— Ой, да ладно. Прошло совсем немного времени, не может оно быть так ужасно.

В словах Рамси звучало восхищенное веселье, даже когда он ущипнул Теона за челюсть, заставив открыть рот, чтобы проверить повреждение. Ладонь скользнула между дрожащими ляжками Теона и ухватила за основание дьявольского инструмента. Но последняя искорка надежды немедленно погасла.

— Неужели тебе не нравится? — спросил Рамси, принимаясь медленно трахать его тем, что ощущалось как отвердевшая кислота. — Ты запомнил свой урок?

Весь в слезах и соплях, ничего не соображая, Теон кивнул. С каждым обжигающим толчком в его горле нарастал отчаянный вопль.

— Ладно, малыш. Поверю на этот раз. — Резким рывком Рамси наконец вытащил из Теона плаг.

Теон рухнул на колени. Он ощущал себя открытым и израненным, пылающая плоть странно отреагировала на прикосновение холодного воздуха. Но облегчение, на которое он так надеялся, все не наступало. Несмотря на то, что боль ослабла, она не прекратилась.

— Ах, да. Я слыхал, что после извлечения ощущения могут сохраняться до сорока минут. — Рамси взлохматил ему волосы. — Это было восхитительно!

Лежа на полу, Теон глухо застонал. Его ноги дрожали, как у новорожденного жеребенка.

— А теперь, — сказал Рамси, расстегивая джинсы, — как насчет того, чтобы основательно попросить прощения?

По крайней мере, это было знакомо.

Прежде чем потянуться к ширинке Рамси, Теон кое-как обтер лицо рукавом, потом потянул штаны вниз и высвободил уже вставший член. Тот уже полностью затвердел, налился краской и капал смазкой. Трудно сказать, достиг он такого состояния благодаря их недавним занятиям или же Рамси возбудился еще во время пыток в подвале.

Теон взял головку в рот, обхватил ствол губами и лизнул языком по щелочке. Рамси удовлетворенно выпустил воздух сквозь зубы, после чего вцепился Теону в волосы и разом глубже проник ему в горло.

Теон почувствовал, как его глотка напряглась и сжалась, реагируя на вторжение, однако он сумел быстро взять себя под контроль. Он просто позволил Рамси трахать себя в рот, гладя языком член по всей длине при каждом толчке. Рамси был беспощаден, когда Теону требовалось вдохнуть. Когда его голова начинала кружиться, Теон только и мог, что хвататься и скрести по бедрам Рамси в безмолвной мольбе.

Наконец Рамси выдернул член, но так и не отпустил волосы Теона. Пару раз он прошелся кулаком по стволу, а потом его теплое семя пролилось Теону на щеки и даже стекло по шее.

Тяжело дыша, Рамси прислонился к стене. Мгновение спустя он заинтересованно принялся тыкать носком своего ботинка в промежность Теона, однако быстро понял, что у того не стоит. Ничего нового в этом не было. В последние разы, когда Рамси трахал его, Теон никак не мог добиться эрекции. Только настойчивые руки Рамси ухитрялись выжимать из него редкие, неудовлетворительные оргазмы.

— Мне жаль, — сказал Теон, изо всех сил стараясь не начать гипервентилировать. — Я хотел, просто… Все еще больно…

— Само собой. — Рамси выпрямился, внимательно осмотрев устроенный им самим беспорядок на бледной коже своего пленника. — В конце концов, ты наказан. Все в порядке. Мне все равно пора возвращаться обратно к работе.

Прежде чем повернуться на каблуках и направиться к двери, Рамси стер слезинку в уголке глаза Теона. На пороге он задержался.

— Но знай, что я очень сильно расстроюсь, если ты не сумеешь добиться стояка, когда я вернусь.

На этом он и ушел. Теон остался валяться на полу с болезненно пульсирующей задницей и горящей дыркой, вдруг осознав, что так и не получил разрешения привести себя в порядок.

***

Пожалуй, хуже всего бывало, когда в гости заявлялись Парни.

Теон никогда не любил приятелей Рамси, даже до того, как все случилось. Он пытался принимать участие в их болтовне и грубоватых шуточках, но это слишком напоминало попытки поладить с братьями: неважно, что или как именно он делал, они все равно смотрели на него свысока. Издевательские смешки и взгляды, которыми Парни обменивались, касались Теона.

Теперь же он старался, чтобы их стаканы и тарелки не пустели, а в остальном держался в стороне. Он не обращал внимания на то, как они следили за ним, пока он ковылял по комнате. Когда ему везло, Рамси напивался до такой степени, что после того, как Парни отправлялись восвояси, был способен только рухнуть и вырубиться.

Но Теону редко везло.

Он лихорадочно скреб тарелки, отчаянно пытаясь как можно быстрее расправиться с этим, но и не пропустить ни пятнышка. Он знал, что потом Рамси обязательно проверит, как он выполнил свою работу. Он неловко суетился у раковины, удерживаясь от того, чтобы не одернуть надетое платье. Проклятая тряпка в сотый раз за ночь опять принялась ползти вверх по бедрам.

— Ты выглядишь тут ужасно одиноко, — сказал Рамси, перекрикивая телевизор. — Не хочешь присоединиться к нам, зверюшка?

Теон замер на месте. Он медленно поднял голову, глядя широко распахнутыми глазами, подобно оленю, застегнутому светом фар.

— Н-нет, сэр. Я просто… Я закончу и уйду.

— Не помню, чтобы я тебя отпускал. — Рамси распрямил перекрещенные ноги и раздвинул их. Словно шезлонг, на котором он сидел, был троном. — Иди сюда.

Теон неохотно закрутил кран и нетвердой походкой двинулся через всю гостиную. Он буквально чувствовал взгляды на себе, пока шел.

— А вот и ты. Давненько мы не сидели вот так все вместе, как сейчас, а? — сказал Рамси, крепко хватая Теона за запястья. — Ты стал таким стесняшкой.

От Рамси тяжело пахло перегаром, и от этого запаха по венам Теона разливалась неуверенность. Давным-давно, когда они встречались — по-настоящему встречались — они бы выпили или накурились вдвоем. Каким-то образом из них двоих Рамси всегда ухитрялся оставаться более трезвым, в то время как Теон полностью терял контроль. В то время он думал, что Рамси просто больше весит. Теперь он знал, что таков был замысел.

Рамси хмыкал, задирая подол платья Теона все выше и выше.

— Мне всегда нравились твои ноги, — сказал он, открыто щупая его. — Тебе нравится их показывать?

-… Если вам так будет угодно, сэр.

— Думаю, и парням они тоже нравятся. Я прав? — Вопрос был обращен ко всем в комнате, и Теон был поражен тем, что Парни вдруг начали выглядеть такими же нервными, как и он сам.

— Конечно, босс.

Свежевальщик даже не бросил на него взгляда слезящихся глаз.

— Что ж, прозвучало без особенного энтузиазма. Что не так? — Рамси растянул вырез платья, демонстрируя грудь Теона. — Раньше вы все были такими нетерпеливыми. Неужели никто больше не хочет кинуть палку?

Парни настороженно переглянулись.

— Рамси…

— А ты, — хватка Рамси на бедрах Теона усилилась, — ты был тоже той еще шлюшкой, а? Ты же видел, как они на тебя пялились, и специально дразнил их.

— Нет! Никогда!

— Что, от моего члена ты уже не течешь? Предпочитаешь сосиску Деймона внутри? — прошипел Рамси, опрокидывая Теона себе через колено. — Спорим, ты расстроился, когда он вытащил тогда. Позволить ему закончить? Позволить всем моим Парням приложиться?

Рамси рычал ему в ухо, и внезапно до Теона дошло. Рамси был как мальчишка со школьного двора, который хвалится своей любимой игрушкой. Он хочет, чтобы все признали, какая она шикарная, и одновременно начинает переживать и ревновать, стоит кому-нибудь подольше подержать ее в руках. В такие моменты он чувствовал себя, так словно уже лишился ее.

Он грубо обнажил покрытые синяками бедра и задницу Теона.

— Тогда давайте. Никто не хочет быть первым?

Теперь Парни явственно подались прочь, переводя взгляд с выставленного на всеобщее обозрение Теона и своего лидера. Щекой Теон прижимался к обивке, вдыхая запах пролитого пива и табака. Сердце бешено колотилось у него в груди.

— Я желаю только вас, — отчаянно сказал он, почти инстинктивно пытаясь вжаться в диван как можно глубже. — Господин…

Резкий шлепок по и без того покрытой кровоподтеками пятой точке заставил его подавиться собственными словами.

— Потаскуха. Когда я захочу услышать тебя, я спрошу. — Лицо Теона вспыхнуло от унижения, когда Рамси скользнул рукой ниже. — Можно подумать, ты хоть раз сказал что-то, достойное внимания.

Теон застонал, извиваясь у Рамси на коленях, на глазах у него выступили слезы.

— Неверная, капризная шлюшка, — пробормотал Рамси себе под нос, ладонью причиняя больше боли, чем можно было, обрушиваясь на уже существующие синяки и рубцы. — Я и так был слишком терпеливым. Нет? Разве не был я достаточно щедрым?

— Были! Были, прошу прощения, я просто…

— Просто что?

Теон никак не мог сообразить, что сказать. Он вступил на незнакомую территорию: ни разу еще не видел он Рамси настолько пьяным, настолько вне себя. Да, конечно, у Рамси случались вспышки гнева и приступы ярости, но ни разу еще последствия не были настолько… значительными.

Он был таким проницательным, когда речь шла о пороках и тайных желаниях других людей. Конечно, он и сам был всего лишь человеком, и, само собой, у него тоже имелось кое-что за душой. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, что у Рамси был комплекс по поводу его статуса, и удар по его гордости вполне мог привести к летальным последствиям.

Теон втянул воздух.

— Мне просто нужно было прийти в себя. Это была… Значительная перемена.

Он скорчил гримасу в ожидании следующего удара. Но его не последовало.

— Я немного растерялся, — продолжил Теон. — Но это же все еще мы, так? Вы же… ты же все еще мой парень?

Подобные натянутые попытки подлизаться вряд ли подействовали бы на трезвого Рамси, но сейчас Теон почувствовал, как большой палец принялся поглаживать его синяки круговыми движениями. Осмелев, он начал приподниматься, пока не оказался у Рамси на коленях, лицом к лицу. Не оборачиваясь, он махнул Парням в сторону двери: те торопливо последовали его намеку и один за другим выскользнули наружу.

— Я твой, — с напором повторил Теон, чувствуя запах пива и алкоголя в дыхании Рамси. — Отныне и навсегда. Мне никто больше не нужен.

Рамси глумливо ухмыльнулся, хотя его бедра приподнялись, чтобы потереться о Теона.

— Ты — лживая шлюха. Ты опять попытаешься сбежать от меня. При первом же случае. — Схватив Теона за загривок, он рывком притянул его к себе, горячо дохнув прямо в ухо. — Но если ты это сделаешь, то я отрежу тебе твой ненужный конец и буду хранить его в банке на полке.

У Теона пересохло во рту, когда он попытался сглотнуть.

— Я это запомню.

Сунув руку Рамси в штаны, он высвободил его член и принялся потирать, разгоняя кровь. Возможно, поддавшись на обещания и обаяние Рамси, Теон проиграл игру в тот самый момент… но если речь не шла о победе, то, по крайней мере, он мог согласиться на взаимоуничтожение.


End file.
